


No Joking Matter

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [105]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt:A side crying in front of their love interests when they have a reputation of being tough and not crying (at first i thought about the 50's au but you broke my heart too much. Do with it what you will but deceit and virgil sound like the most plausible for this scenario)+One thinks the other is messing with him by asking him out cue anger snap and horrified "oh my god... you thought this was a joke"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	No Joking Matter

They’re the tough ones, the scary ones. The ones the younger kids run away from and the bigger kids sneer at but stay out of the way of. They’re outcasts, while being exactly in the niche that society has carved for them, just as cliche as any of the jocks and nerds and teen royalty that walk their school halls. 

They’re a team and they face the world with fists up and grins feral. 

“Virgil, my dear friend, tell me something,” Dee said, lounging back against Virgil’s locker as he rolled a cigarette deftly between his fingers. “Have you ever thought about us?”

“Us?” Virgil cast his eyes sideways suspiciously. What was the game today? 

Dee nodded. “Us. Taking things to the next level, so to speak...” He blinked, licking the paper to seal it up. Virgil didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Did Dee know?! How could he have found out when Virgil had spent so long burying? And he was clearly not happy about it, if he was using it to make fun.

“Okay...?” He squinted, heart hammering. Please let this just be his anxiety telling him lies again. _Please_.

“Well what do you think? You wanna date me? Cuddle and make out and shit?” He punctuated the sentence with a wiggle of his eyebrows and an amused grin, that really didn’t help.

Virgil was going to combust. This was the worst day of his life. 

“Virgil are you- are you okay?” Dee asked in alarm, leaning closer. “You look... Virgil!”

He ran, making for the roof access they’d long since discovered, taking the steps two at a time and collapsing onto his knees when he got to the top and burst into the air. 

“Virgil!” Dee’s voice was slightly echoey in the stairwell before he reached the top. Of course he followed, why wouldn’t he follow? Virgil groaned, hiding his face in his knees. “What the hell, you look terrible, was it... I won’t mention it again, if it freaks you out that badly, I’m sorry, I’ll just- it might be awkward for a bit but-” He broke off into silence, and then a hand touched Virgil’s arm. “Hey.”

When Virgil looked up he knew what Dee would see, and as expected his friend’s expression crumpled. “Oh _fuck_ , oh my _god_ you’re _crying_?! I didn’t- I shouldn’t have brought it up, we’re totally fine as we are, I didn’t mean to pressure you!”

“You-” Wait one second. “You weren’t joking?”

“Oh my god... you thought this was a joke?!” Dee gasped, lunging forwards to grab his face. “I wasn’t joking! But, you-”

They sat in silence, staring at each other. Virgil blinked once. Then Dee blinked. Then he smiled, rubbing his thumbs gently under Virgil’s eyes and smearing the tears carefully away from his running eyeliner. He leaned in and gave Virgil a kiss on the nose, before sitting beside him and sneaking an arm over his shoulders. 


End file.
